Les Fleurs du Mal - 惡の華 (Aku no Hana)
by MEND0UKUSAI
Summary: My name is Nakamura. I'm alone, I hate everything. Welcome to my "life", you shitworm.


Everyone's a fucking shit worm.  
Trash.  
Fucking trash.  
Everyone's a fucking piece of trash.  
Living in this city built out of trash between trash themselves.  
Hiding their true selves, lying everything.  
Pharisaical people, hypocrites, bitches, social murderers.

I hate everything around me.

I hate every person around me.

I want to get out of here, but I don't see any way.  
Maybe on the other side of the mountain in this fucking piece of shit we call "Kiryu".

I can't get alone there.

Will I find someone who will accompany me?

After I'm done taking a shower, I put my school uniform on.  
I don't know the reason why I'm going to school.  
I fail most of my tests.  
I have no friends.  
I hate everyone of my school.  
I hate my school.

The only thing I like is sleeping.  
because when I'm sleeping, I feel like I'm "on the other side".  
I feel no hate.  
I see no one and nothing.  
Maybe I should sleep forever.

As I think that, I put on my shoes and leave my house.  
My father's already used to the fact I never announce my leave-taking.  
Or when I'm coming home.  
I mostly wander after school around the river.  
Making scraps of things I hate.  
Being alone.

I don't know if I like the things I hate or if I hate the things I hate.  
Since I mostly think about the things I really dislike.

I arrive at school and put my other shoes on.

"Nakamura-san's in the same place as us, let's leave." Whispers a kid to someone else.  
They both leave the room like I'm a dangerous animal.  
Like I can poison them with my presence.  
Everyone hates my existence.  
Maybe I should just erase myself.  
But before that..

I have to find someone who's just like me.  
Who's as perverted as I am.  
Who hates this city as much as I do.  
Who wants to ruin the peaceful quiet life of the people in this little crappy "shitty".  
One person who understands me.  
That one person who can live and is able to die with me.  
But I guess there's no one.

I arrive in class, late.  
People don't look at me, because they're probably used to it.  
"Oi, Nakamura-san. Come to the teacher's room after school."  
I don't reply to my teacher and sit on my place.

The guy who sits in front of me is reading a book.  
"Aku no Hana", what a stupid name.  
The kid's probably lame too.  
His name is Kasuga, even more lame.

I continue for the next 8 hours sitting alone and doing "nothing".  
I make scraps of people around me.  
"Nanako is a filthy whore. She loves attention. She's an attention whore."  
"Boring boring boring boring boring shit teacher."  
"Die die die die die die die die die fat kid."

The kid in front of me is still reading the same book.  
In the past few weeks, he keeps re-reading it.  
"Loser" I write which is about him.

I wish I could find an interesting person.

After school, everyone leaves the classroom.  
I don't like the weather today, so I'll just sleep under my teacher's desk.  
They don't recognize my existence anyway.  
Fuck home.  
Fuck going outside.

"Nanako's… gym.. clothes.."  
I wake up.  
"Who the fuck's here at this moment?" I think.  
I watch around the corner of my teacher's desk.  
I see a kid with Nanako's gym clothes in his hands.

It's the boring guy who always reads the same book in front of me.

I guess he isn't that boring at all.  
He's the biggest pervert I've seen around me.  
Pulling out Nanako's gym clothes out of her bag and hugging it.  
It doesn't sound that pervy, but he's the only one who has done that so far.  
I wonder if Kasuga's the same like me.  
He must be.  
Finally.

I slam my fist to my teacher's desk.  
Kasuga notices that someone's around him.  
Of course he's shocked, he doesn't want to find out that he's a big pervert.  
I will uncover his true self, slowly.  
He's hiding his pervert-side.  
But that won't last for long..

Kasuga runs away with Nanako's gymclothes under his shirt.  
"Perfect" I whisper and I put a smile on my face.  
I stand up and walk home.  
I arrive at home and ignore my dad.  
Straight to my room, like every day.  
I pick up my "dairy" or rather my bullshit scraps.  
I paint Kasuga in Nanako's gymclothes.  
I write cursing words and evil plans.  
I won't be alone anymore, with this, Kasuga will accompany me.  
The sanctimonious Kasuga.

I guess I'm in love with what I hate.  
But that doesn't matter anymore.  
The time has finally come.


End file.
